impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Abilities Headshot :Gives a 7% chance to do 2.5 times normal damage on an attack. | |- | |} Some Rangers buy Corrupt armor and use regular attacks as a means of primary DPS. In this case, headshot will help to increase overall damage output and occasionally allow you to 1-shot adds that you otherwise would not have been able to. Mystic Veil :Mystical energy surrounds this unit protecting it from enemy attacks and spells for 1.5 sec. | |- | |} Mystic Veil is very important and it can save you from a lot of situations, try to dodge or avoid death by moving instead of using Mysitc Veil so you can use it when all else fails, but don't be afraid to use if you're not sure you can dodge the next spell or incoming damage. Multishot :Deals 200 magic damage to 6 targets within your range. | |- | |} Multishot is tremendously useful for its add control. The good range and the fact that it automatically targets available enemies makes it, along with Freezing Field, a primary ability for dealing with adds on Boss fights. Tip: *Refrain from using Multishot solely for DPS unless it's against a boss with no adds (fire, light). It can be tempting sometimes to go for the extra DPS, but it's not worth it and it could easily cost your teammates their lives if you get some bad luck while it's on cooldown. Rapid Fire :Moving will cancel the effect. Must be within attack range of the boss. Rapidly fire your bow releasing 3 arrows per second. Arrows deal 50 magic damage. Rapid Fire is the Ranger's best DPS skill. Tips: * Always keep track of the Boss' energy and recently used skills. Because of its long cooldown and long casting time, Rapid Fire should be used only when the boss is likely to be targetable for long enough to finish the spell. *On bosses with weakened states, make sure your rapid fire is not on cooldown when the weakened state approaches. *Rapid Fire, along with Multishot, makes Reset a very useful charm for the Ranger *Rapid Fire damage scales very well with ability upgrades. If you have enough money to get a lot of upgrades and land your Rapid Fires well, you can do a ton of damage with Ranger. Snipe :A precise shot that deals 275 damage and is capable of hitting from 1000 range. | |- | |} Tips: *Snipe often triggers aggression from Bosses during its 1 second cast, so use it from a distance if possible. *Along with the 1 second cast, the arrow needs to actually reach the Boss in order to deal damage, so try to use Snipe when the boss is likely to be targetable for at least a couple seconds. Sprint :Increases movement by 100% for 5 seconds. | |- | |} Rangers primarily use sprint to get into position to Multishot or to avoid attacks. Because of Sprint, Rangers typically do not need movement speed upgrades. Unstable Arcana :Throws a flask of unstable magic compounds that explodes dealing 50 initial damage and 30 every sec for 10 sec (10 ticks). Also increases magic damage taken from spells by 10%. | |- | |} Unstable Arcana is a very useful DPS skill that aids allies as well. Use it as much as possible on the Boss. In the current Version V3V the initial damage of 50 is not applied. Unstable also does not work on ranger itself. Category:Classes